Many prior art dock lights use incandescent lamps. However, incandescent lamps or bulbs are less efficient than light emitting diodes (LEDs). Typically, the efficiency is on the border of 50 or more lumens per watt. LEDs are more efficient than incandescent lights and have a longer life than incandescent lights. For example, LEDs may have a life of 50,000 hours before decreasing to 70% light output.